This application relates to techniques and mechanisms for mechanical mounting a fiber coupler module to a platform.
Certain optical transmitters and transceivers use a semiconductor laser as a light source to produce a light beam and an optic fiber to receive the light beam and transport it to a desired destination. Some coupling optics may be implemented between the laser and the fiber to facilitate the coupling of the light beam into the fiber. Various mechanical devices may be used to hold or mount the light source, the coupling optics, and the fiber to their respective positions with respect to one another so that proper optical alignment can be established and maintained.
The systems and techniques of this application are in part based on the recognition that it may be desirable to integrate the light source, the coupling optics, and the fiber together in a single, compact module so that an optical transmitter or transceiver can be directly and conveniently coupled to a fiber system without extensive assembling steps and optical alignment. Examples of such integrated compact modules are provided to simplify the manufacturing, assembling, and optical alignment and to reduce the overall cost of such modules.
In one embodiment, elongated engagement members are used mount a fiber coupler module to a support platform so that a light source on the platform and the fiber coupler module are optically aligned.